


BTS - Jin's Wedding

by Insfiringyou



Series: Headcanon Masterlist [74]
Category: K-pop, bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Marriage, Smut, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 18:01:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21432403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insfiringyou/pseuds/Insfiringyou
Summary: BTS - Jin’s WeddingContains: Major fluff. Smut. Slight angst.Set a week after Jin’s stag/bachelor party, he marries his girlfriend Min-seo in a ceremony attended by his family, the other members of BTS and their girlfriends.This is part of our headcanon universe involving original characters. All BTS members are present as well as their girlfriends Ji-eun, Nana, Ara, Cassandra and Young-soon. Suga’s ex-girlfriend, Jeong-sun, is also heavily mentioned. This is set before the members enlist in the military.Read Jin's headcanon fics to date here: https://insfiringyou.tumblr.com/post/185246911791/bts-jins-headcanon-universe-fics& our full masterlist of works can be found here: https://insfiringyou.tumblr.com/post/186757079501/bts-complete-masterlist
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Original Female Character(s), Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Original Female Character(s), Kim Namjoon | RM/Original Female Character(s), Kim Seokjin | Jin & Original Female Character(s), Kim Taehyung | V/Original Female Character(s), Min Yoongi | Suga/Original Female Character(s), Park Jimin (BTS)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Headcanon Masterlist [74]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1237379
Kudos: 16





	BTS - Jin's Wedding

PART ONE

Hoseok couldn’t help but grin as he came out of the small en-suite bathroom, looping his tie beneath the white collar of his freshly ironed shirt. Nana looked amazing; her chestnut spirals were magnificently springy; freshly washed and hanging naturally over her bare shoulders. Her body twisted away from him, trying to view the back of her navy dress which lacked much in the way of fabric. Hoseok giggled and ran his finger gently down her exposed spine before settling his hand in the crook of her lower-back.

“Are you sure it looks okay without a bra?” She sighed, straightening up and pulling the silky fabric away from her scant chest. She had brought one along with her to the hotel; a wireless sports number in case of emergency, but the backless panel of the dress made wearing one impossible. She contemplated wearing a cardigan to cover-up, but the weather was seasonably warm and pleasant outside and she didn’t want to risk sweat patches. With a grimace, she looked down at the front of her dress where her nipples protruded against the fabric; two little bumps, no bigger than the eraser-ends of a pencil. Hoseok’s eyes automatically darted towards them at the sound of her voice, a lustful grin tugging on his lips.

“More than okay…” He whispered, stroking her back gently and enjoying the protruding curves of her hips as his hands slipped below the silk. “It’s really sexy.”

She ignored his touch, instead focussing on fussing with the thin straps which held the skimpy garment to her bony shoulders. “I didn’t realise how revealing it is…” She complained. ”I was in a hurry at the store and didn’t have time to try it on. Do you think Min-seo will be upset?” Her voice sounded worried and Hoseok’s chest dropped, realising that while he had known Jin’s fiance for almost two years, Nana was still getting to know his friends. For the first time that afternoon, he became aware of her rising nerves and felt guilty. They hadn’t been dating long but having her here today seemed important.

“She’s not that type of person.” He reassured with a smile, sliding his hand along her side until it reached her shoulder blades which he caressed slowly.

“So you think it’s okay?” She turned to face him, eyes wide beneath her lashes. It was the first time he had seen her wearing a significant amount of makeup and, while she didn’t need it, the black mascara and touch of eyeliner made her feline-like eyes sultry and intense.

Sliding his palm beneath the strap on her right shoulder, Hoseok brushed it aside before smoothing her hair over the opposite over, revealing the back of her neck which he kissed sensually, opening his mouth against her skin. His other hand moved towards the lower half of her back where the cut-out panel revealed her skin up to her panty line. Hoseok skimmed the skin there, just along the border, before slipping beneath, feeling her backside through her silk panties.

“Do we have time?” She whispered breathlessly, feeling herself tingle between the thighs.

“You’re driving me crazy…” He answered, lips moving down to press between her shoulder blades; teeth skimming the skin gently as he opened his mouth wide against her.

“I didn’t realise you were this worked up.” She smirked, turning to face him. He pulled away and took a step back, his hand still lingering on the contours of her hips.

“Your back is really sexy.” He murmured, his hoarse voice almost a growl as he pressed his lips to hers, kissing her passionately. She smiled into his open mouth as her palm moved across his covered body; over the crisp lines of his trousers until they reached his strained outline which tented the fabric. She moaned against him as her fingers squeezed and stroked his hard cock, her other hand seeking the zipper.

***

Strolling down the gravel driveway at the approaching sound of car tires, Yoongi beat the driver to the door handle of the black Bentley and opened it for Jin. The older member hesitated on the back seat, thanking the driver, before climbing out. He reached for Yoongi’s hand who shook it firmly in reply as he pushed the car door shut.

“How do I look?” Jin asked apprehensively, his brown eyes roaming over his black suit, scrutinously looking for any creases or blemishes in the fabric.  
Yoongi took a glance and nodded. “Good.” He answered honestly. “Really good.”

Jin noticed the sincerity in his voice and found himself relaxing. “Thanks.” He murmured as they walked side by side up the driveway, towards the large country hotel. “Are my parents here yet?”

Yoongi nodded. “Sat at the front.”

“And Min-seo’s?”

The younger man thought for a moment. “Her mom went to see her earlier. We passed in the corridor…”

Jin turned to him tensely, stopping in his tracks. His forehead sheened with perspiration. Yoongi thought he had never seen his band-mate more nervous. “Have you seen her yet?”

He shook his head gently, keeping his voice low in an attempt to show the older man he wasn’t worried about this. “No, but the girls met her at breakfast.”

“How was she?” He asked restlessly.

“I’m not sure, fine I think.” Yoongi answered, beginning to walk once more towards the canopied entrance of the large building. It was a historic venue, lovingly restored and surrounded by acres of lush parkland. It hadn’t taken long after the initial viewing for both Jin and Min-seo to agree on using it for their wedding and reception. The on-site bedrooms were convenient for guests and it was not too far out of Seoul for people to travel to.

“Are the others sat inside?” Jin gazed up at the tall, glass doors as they drew closer to the porch.

Yoongi stopped, turning to his friend and steadying him by the shoulder. He could feel the older man shaking slightly beneath his suit with nerves and restlessness. “Are you okay?” Yoongi asked calmly, giving him a little, reassuring squeeze before pulling away.

“Fine…” Jin replied, a little breathlessly. “Why?”

The younger man shook his head. “You seem worried.”

There was a pause before Jin took a deep breath. It helped steady his voice and when he answered, he sounded the most calm he had since getting out of the Bentley. “It’s just a big day, you know?”

Yoongi nodded gently. “Yeah.” He paused. “It’s all taken care of.”

“Thank you.” Jin’s voice came out barely a whisper and he placed his palm steadily on Yoongi’s shoulder in a brotherly expression. At that moment, the older man had never felt so thankful to have Yoongi as a friend and he tried to show it through his touch, lingering for a moment.

Yoongi smiled softly as the older man moved away. “It’s about time. We should go.” He muttered, nodding towards the stone steps which sat at the end of the driveway, leading to the property.

Jin nodded; his nerves still showing but under control as he began to walk. “Time to get hitched.” He joked with a crooked grin, making Yoongi laugh in reply.

***

The warm, tinkling sound of laughter filled the hall and Jungkook turned automatically towards the row of benches on the other side of the aisle, his gaze fixed on the young woman in the cerulean blue dress as she smiled at the woman beside her, clearly enjoying some private joke. Her hair was tied loosely over one shoulder; gentle waves cascading over her covered shoulder with a few strands collecting in the gentle, sloping crevice between her breasts. Even from this distance, he could envision the trio of small moles which adorned the space in the centre, just below the glimmer of the delicate diamond pendant she wore on a gold chain. The woman beside her, Taehyung’s girlfriend Cassandra, murmured something else in her ear which set her off again, throwing her head back in laughter. Jungkook didn’t think he had ever seen her look so radiant; her fawn coloured skin dewy and glowy in the delicate light of the hall; the high-windows allowing the mid-afternoon sun to cascade through in bursts of beauty.

Namjoon followed the maknae’s glare with a small frown. “Is everything okay?” He asked gently, snapping the younger man from his trance with a slight jump.  
Jungkook paused, eyes still lingering on his girlfriend. “It’s just been a while…” He trailed off for a second before gathering himself. “I haven’t seen her smile like that since..” 

Unable to finish, his shoulders drooped with sadness. Namjoon’s eyes moved from the maknae to the row of girls. Two seats down, his own girlfriend was sat in a plain black cocktail dress, the V-shaped back visible beneath her perfectly coiffed bun. She was murmuring something to Ara on her other side who sported a blonde French braid. He couldn’t work out what was being said from this distance, but the younger woman’s mouth turned up in a sweet smile.

“Are things better between you two?” Namjoon asked, turning back to him.

Jungkook shrugged pathetically. “She says we’re fine, but I feel like she’s not telling me everything…” He thought for a second, his eyes doleful. “I really hurt her.” He admitted.

Namjoon was silent as he considered what he could possibly say to reassure him. While he did not know the salacious details, over the past few months it had become painfully obvious to the members that something bad had happened between Jungkook and Young-soon and it was not hard to speculate who was to blame. The hotel party had taken place almost a year before in a venue not dissimilar to the one they currently occupied, and in the weeks which followed, the maknae’s behaviour had become increasingly apprehensive and cagey, particularly when the subject of his girlfriend came up. Namjoon had questioned both Hoseok and Yoongi on the matter and they had both refused to comment. Hoseok, he believed, knew next to nothing, but Yoongi had shifted awkwardly at Namjoon’s suggestion that the maknae had cheated. The period of curiosity had not lasted long for the leader. It was not long after that, the attention shifted from Jungkook to Yoongi when it became common knowledge that the older member had been secretly dating someone and that the woman in question had broken his heart. Over the upcoming months, Jungkook and Young-soon had started appearing together more and more often and, until that evening, it was not obvious to Namjoon that things were still so strained between them.

He sighed. “It takes a while to earn back someone’s trust. I don’t think she’d be here if she didn’t want to be with you.”

Jungkook watched him closely as he spoke and tried to believe him. He looked back over to her, a few rows ahead, and felt his chest ache as she moved her ponytail from one shoulder to the other, playing with the ends a little. She was so beautiful and he didn’t know what he would do if he was not given the chance to make her smile like that for him; to be the one to make her happy.

From the back of the room, Hoseok and Nana pushed through the double set of doors, cheeks red and a little clammy as they made their way down the central aisle to find their seats. They observed that the room was still only three-quarters full, with several of the guests clustered in the foyer in groups of three or fours, talking and sipping champagne and wine. They wondered whether Jin had arrived yet; they hadn’t seen him in the foyer but thought it was likely he had gone straight upstairs to the guest rooms to get himself ready.

Hoseok smiled with a slight wave as they passed a man in his early thirties. His heavy, hooded eyes were friendly beneath his wavy black hair as he made his way towards the back of the hall.

“Who’s that?” Nana asked curiously, not recognising him from breakfast when her boyfriend had introduced her to many of the guests.

“Yoongi’s brother.” Hoseok replied, looking across the rows of heads for people he recognised. “He arrived this afternoon with Yoongi from Daegu. He spent the weekend with his family.” He explained easily.

“Oh.” Nana muttered as she spotted Cassandra’s familiar dyed red hair from one of the rows near the front. “He looks quite different.” She commented as she pointed towards the group.

Hoseok shrugged indifferently, allowing Nana to go ahead in order to slide onto the seat next to Young-soon who budged her chair along to give them both space. “They’re quite close these days.” He said, perching on the end.

“What took you so long?” Ji-eun asked the couple, leaning over Cassandra to be heard.

Nana blushed, changing the topic. “I really like your dress.”

Ji-eun, not seeming to notice, smiled, smoothing the opaque fabric along her legs in a showy gesture. “Namjoon picked it for me.” She boasted, not unkindly and Young-soon, two seats down, glanced at the garment in approval.

“He’s got good taste.” She commented, her voice tinged with mock-envy. “Jungkook would have me wearing something pink and frilly.” She grinned.

“That doesn’t sound too bad.” Cassandra said from beside her. Her own dress was a floor-length royal purple number which stuck out among the guests. While it suited her, Young-soon could never see herself wearing something so eccentric.

The older woman shrugged easily. “The colour washes me out.” She murmured truthfully, casting a hesitant glance at Hoseok who, while listening to the conversation, seemed slightly distracted. She briefly wondered whether he would tell Jungkook before deciding he wouldn’t. She continued. “I have this one dress he keeps picking out for me every time we go out…I don’t have the heart to tell him I hate it.”

“You should just wear what feels comfortable,” Nana said from beside her, realising that while she had been insecure about her own dress upstairs in the hotel bedroom, none of the women had so much as cast an unfavourable glance at it.

Cassandra made a small grunt of agreement from her seat. “I hate wearing clothes.” She complained. “It’d be so much easier if everyone just went nude. A lot of problems would be solved.”

Nana smiled timidly, wondering if the younger woman was joking. She had only met her on a few brief occasions and was still trying to work out her off-beat sense of humour.  
Ara, knowing her better and sensing that she was being serious pressed on with a small smile. “Like what?”

Cassandra shrugged easily. “People wouldn’t feel so insecure.” She thought for a moment, knowing the others were also contemplating this alternative reality. “They’d be a lot happier.”

The women all laughed and Hoseok slid off his chair, seeking somebody out. Nana watched him head towards the back of the room and leave through the door.  
Ara grinned. “I think I’ll keep mine on thanks.”

Ji-eun smirked. “Getting undressed is the best part…”

Young-soon nodded in agreement as Cassandra turned to Namjoon’s girlfriend with a knowing smile. “Are you wearing the underwear you bought last week?”

The older woman nodded, raising her eyebrows. “Yeah. It feels really good…”

“Does he know?” Cassandra asked, voice low despite the fact Namjoon, several aisles behind and on the other side of the room, would not hear.

She shook her head cryptically. “I wanted it to be a surprise.”

Cassandra nodded, settling back down in her plush seat and addressing the entire row in a casual voice. “I’m going commando.”

The aisle erupted into a fit of laughter at her forwardness, including Nana who twisted towards her.

“No panty-line?” She asked in a hushed voice.

The woman chuckled. “I just hope when they take pictures they don’t use a flash.”

Young-soon grinned from beside her, adjusting her delicate pendant against the soft cushions of her breasts. “I doubt their parents will put that one in the family album.”

Another burst of hysterics ensued and it wasn’t until an elderly relative from one side of the family shushed them that they stopped, biting their cheeks in an attempt to stay silent.

***

Hoseok rapped softly upon the wooden door with his knuckles and looked up from the colourful, thick pile carpet as it opened a few moments later. Yoongi stepped aside to allow him into the hotel room, the younger man’s eyes roaming over his black suit and tie favourably.

“I wondered where you were. They’re due to start in ten minutes.” Hoseok said quietly, closing the door behind them. Yoongi hovered by the minibar where an unopened bottle of champagne lay on top, the older man having taken it from the fridge before deciding better.

“I know.” Yoongi sighed. “I thought I’d lost the rings…” The skittish sound of his voice made Hoseok frown; he knew Yoongi sometimes got nervous but was good at hiding it. Now, his anxiety seemed to be overspilling. The younger man took a step closer, keeping his voice low.

“Did you find them?” He asked, suddenly fearing the worst. There was a pause before he nodded and reached delicately into his breast pocket, feeling around for a second with his long digits before palming the items, showing him with his hand flat and outstretched. The pair of rings glistened in the bright artificial light of the room. His cheeks were stained pink and Hoseok wondered whether they had been in his pocket the entire time.

“That’s good..” He smiled reassuringly. “And what about the speech?”

Yoongi shook his head. “I must have been over it a hundred times.” He slipped the rings back into the small pouch before pulling out a folded slip of paper, his gaze fixed dejectedly on it as though it might burst into flames at any moment. “It’s still not good enough.”

“Do you want me to look it over?” Hoseok asked. He had no doubt that the speech would be perfect; if anyone was good with words it was Min Yoongi, but the doleful look on his friend’s face told him he felt vanquished by the thing; suspecting the entire responsibility of Jin’s big day was resting on his shoulders. Yoongi hesitated before handing it over.

Hoseok carefully unfolded the paper and read in silence. It didn’t surprise him to find it was only a page long; Yoongi was not one for dragging things out, but it somehow managed to say everything that needed to be said. Yoongi’s spindly writing was personal beyond words and Hoseok found his chest growing warm, eyes prickling as he read. He knew the eldest two members were close, but had never realised the extent of Yoongi’s admiration for his friend until today. He was likewise slightly taken aback to read the warmth in his feelings towards Min-seo; it was clear that beyond solely thinking of the pair as a good match, Yoongi believed she was a good person who deserved as much happiness as his friend. Hoseok swallowed, a rising lump caught in his throat as he meticulously refolded it and handed it back.

“It’s perfect.” Hoseok said, his voice almost a whisper. “Jin chose well.”

Yoongi paused before speaking. “I’m still not sure why he chose me.”

It struck Hoseok that his friend was not simply being humble but felt genuinely confused about this. He shrugged. “Why not? We couldn’t have said it any better.”

Yoongi didn’t reply, instead opting to pull at his tie a little, loosening its tight grasp from around his neck. There was a moment of silence before he asked: “How’s Nana?”

Hoseok couldn’t help but grin at the mention of his girlfriend, picturing her seated downstairs in her backless dress. “She’s with the other girls, they seem to get on.” He paused, wondering. “Do you like her?”

Yoongi’s lips turned up at the corners. “Of course I do.”

Although he was unsure why it mattered so much, relief and warmth flooded through the younger man and he smiled in return, his cheeks growing pink as he looked bashfully at the floor. “I’m really glad.” He sighed breathily before looking up at his friend and seeing him, truly seeing him, for the first time that day. Although it was apparent Yoongi was happy for him, there seemed to be a slight change in the room at the mention of Nana; it was something in the older man’s posture and it took Hoseok a moment to realise what was wrong. He bit his lip lightly before pressing on. “I know today must be hard for you.”

Yoongi looked up, meeting his gaze. “Why?” He frowned.

There was a moment of silence before Hoseok spoke. “Jeong-sun.” He explained gently.

Yoongi opened his mouth to speak but quickly closed it, his eyes growing dark in their sockets. “I can’t dwell on it forever.” He eventually murmured, unconvincingly.

Hoseok’s eyebrows furrowed into his forehead, it hurt to see his friend like this. “It’s okay…” He whispered.

“She’s found someone else.” Yoongi said, trying to close the matter.

Hoseok thought for a second. “You could too.” He said, not unkindly. Yoongi opened his mouth to speak but only shook his head sorrowfully.

“Why not?”

The older man’s lip trembled, but only for a moment. “I just can’t…” He explained, turning away to face the minibar. Hoseok wondered whether he was going to cry, but when he turned back a moment later his eyes were dry. “I proposed.” He revealed somberly.

Hoseok found himself uncharacteristically speechless for a few moments as he considered this. “I didn’t know that.” He eventually said.

Yoongi shook his head, more to himself than Hoseok. “It wasn’t right.” He shrugged and Hoseok sensed that beneath the unhappiness in his voice there was an ounce of truth which hurt more.

“I’m sorry.” Hoseok said softly, meaning it as he said it. He had liked Jeong-sun, just as Yoongi claimed to like Nana, and understood the breakup must have been painful for them both.

Yoongi shook his head and sighed quietly to himself. “It doesn’t matter.” He turned to the door. “We should be going now, Jin will be waiting.”

Hoseok nodded. “Okay…” He headed into the long corridor and waited for Yoongi to lock his room with the electronic keycard. “At least Donghyuk is behaving himself.” Hoseok smiled as they headed towards the elevator.

“I had a word with him.” Yoongi murmured, making the younger man grin.

“That’ll explain it.”

PART TWO

Jin looked in the mirror for the tenth time since arriving at the venue, smoothing the black fabric over his torso with a critical eye. He had liked the suit when he tried it on with Yoongi in the tailors several weeks before, but now he wasn’t so sure. A loud knock at the door brought his attention away from his dissatisfactory reflection to the visitor on the other side. He instantly recognised Min-seo’s older sister hovering tensely; the hem of her peach, bridesmaid dress just missing the floor by a few centimeters. Behind her, his fiance’s closest friend, Tae-yeon, was standing awkwardly, her dress identical. He looked from one face to the other, sensing something was wrong. 

“She started crying a few minutes ago…” The sister, Hyo-yeon, explained, biting her lip almost hard enough to draw blood.

“What’s wrong?” Jin asked with concern as he followed the pair down the long corridor and up the flight of stairs to the next floor. 

“Something about her dress…” Tae-yeon called after Jin as he overtook them both, making a beeline for the presidential suite at the end of the hallway.

Hyo-yeon sighed heavily as they reached the room. “Her makeup is ruined.” She tutted. 

The younger woman managed to catch up, slightly out of breath. “She’s locked herself in.” She said. 

Jin frowned worriedly and wasted no time in knocking on the floor. “Min-seo?” He called loudly. “Can I come in?”

There was a long pause before he heard a sob somewhere on the other side, instantly recognisable. “I’ll be fine in a moment…” Min-seo said weakly, her voice revealing to him she was not. 

As though echoing his thoughts, Hyo-yeon silently mouthed: “She’s not okay!” and Jin nodded in reply.

He knocked again, a little gentler this time. “Please?” He asked, voice soft as he moved against the door. 

Min-seo hesitated. “It’s bad luck.”

Jin heard a loud, fed-up sigh beside him and felt a pang of annoyance on top of his fear. “The makeup artist has already left…” Min-seo’s sister complained and the older man couldn’t help but feel her priorities were shockingly misplaced. Jin simply nodded at her, showing he understood her worry but hoping she would stay quiet and not make things any worse. Tae-yeon behind them remained silent. 

“Min-seo?” Jin called again, pressing his lips against the small crack down the side of the door. “I wouldn’t care if you got married in a sack.” He argued softly. 

There was another pause. “I might have to…” Her voice sounded louder, as though she had moved closer to the door which separated them. Jin thought that a good start at least.

“What’s wrong?” He asked, being answered only by another sob. “Please let me in.” He pleaded, holding his hands firmly against the wood. “Whatever it is, we can fix it!”

“She’s due down in two minutes! I need to tell the registrar!” Hyo-yeon fussed.

Jin turned to her, his expression softening as he realised she only wanted the best for her sister. He nodded. “Okay.”

The two women quickly turned and headed back down the hall, leaving him alone. He turned back to the barrier which seperated him from his wife to be, feeling his chest ache. “It’s just me now. Can I come in?” He asked. 

“I look a mess…” Her voice came clear from the other side of the door and he knew that, like him, she was pressed against it. 

“Me too.” He said warmly, the ghost of a joke in his voice. 

“I doubt it.” She sighed. 

Jin thought he sensed her calming down and felt hopeful that this would all turn out okay. He tried to smile. “Come and see for yourself…”

There was a long silence before Jin heard the lock click and he stood back as it slowly opened. His eyes trailed automatically to the flash of white against her body and he felt his heart leap at seeing her in the dress for the first time. Until now he had been unable to picture it; the thought of finally getting married to the love of his life had seemed so surreal on the windy, autumn day he had proposed the previous year and he couldn’t believe the day had finally arrived. 

She looked beautiful and, feeling bashful, he couldn’t help but joke as he held out his palms and scrunched up his face momentarily as though in horror at the sight of her. She didn’t have time to register his antic before he swept her body in his arms, holding her tightly against his chest and inhaling the sweet, cherry-blossom scent of her skin. He felt her relax into him and his palms found her bare upper arms, his digits wrapping around them gently. 

“So what’s wrong?” He finally asked, pulling away to properly look at her. He could see that her sister had been right; that her mascara had started to run down her otherwise pale cheeks. If his suit had been white, he supposed he would now be streaky with the stuff. He closed the door behind them.

She blinked before taking a step back so he could see her dress. It was a strapless, floor-length number with an hour-glass shape. The bodice was embroidered with small, delicate clear stones and beads, matching the twinkle in her crystal headband. Her dark hair had been tied back in an elegant bun, a few strands of curled locks framing her wet cheeks. It took Jin a moment to see what was wrong and Min-seo’s lip trembled as she reached underneath her right armpit to where the dress zipped up, pinching the inches of spare fabric between her thumb and forefinger. 

“Look!” She cried, twisting awkwardly in an attempt to see the problem for herself. “I haven’t tried it on since I bought it. I hadn’t realised I’d lost so much weight…” She explained weakly. 

Jin frowned, his eye suddenly drawn to her upper arms which were bonier than they once had been. “Have you been dieting?” He asked. 

She shook her head and wandered over to the king size bed, sitting down on the decorative white sheets. “No. Not on purpose.” 

Jin sat beside her and gazed at the bodice; she would have only needed the next size down but the style was designed to fit snugly around her bust, allowing her to forego a bra. Now she was sitting down, he could see the way the fabric billowed around her chest, displaying the tops of her breasts. He could easily see the danger, if she wore it for too long, of the fabric slipping down.

“I’ve just not had much of an appetite these days.” Min-seo continued dolefully. 

“I know you’ve been stressed a lot.” He said quietly, although he had to admit this was the first time he had released the extent of her worry and he felt his heart sink. He should have noticed sooner that she was not eating. 

Her hands moved to her wet cheeks. “What am I going to do?” She sighed, palming her face in shame. “I can’t believe I didn’t try it on before…”

“You’ve had other things to worry about.” He argued gently. 

Her bare shoulders heaved. “I didn’t know planning a wedding was so complicated.” She lamented.

His chest panged once again. It didn’t feel fair that what should have been the happiest day of her life had caused her so much anxiety in recent weeks. He shook his head to himself, his voice full of shame. “I should have realised you were feeling that way. It’s not your job to worry.”

Min-seo reached for his hand and slipped her fingers between his reassuringly. Her hand was soft and warm, giving off the faintest scent of powdered roses from the hotel handwash as she moved it to her covered lap. “I didn’t want you to be worried too.” She ran her thumb over his knuckle. “I didn’t want you to think I didn’t want to do this…It’s cost your parents so much money.”

He frowned. “It’s not about money.”

“I know.” She sighed gently. “I still feel bad…” Her voice was soft but Jin couldn’t help but worry. For the first time since his proposal in the park six months before, he wondered whether he had rushed into things. Whether she felt the wedding was too soon. There had been a solid, genuine reason for him wanting to do it before the end of summer; if they didn’t do it now they would have to wait almost two years. But, either way, he would have rather held it off than made the love of his life feel this way. 

He turned to her, his covered leg snug against her dress. “We don’t have to do this today if you don’t want to.”

It took a few moments for her to understand his offer and she looked apprehensive. “Everyone’s waiting for us.”

Jin grinned. “I could start the fire alarm.” He quipped making her laugh for the first time that afternoon. The sweet sound filled the warm room, making his heart rate increase pleasantly. 

“You don’t have to do that.” She grinned, moving his hand to her lips and placing a soft kiss on his knuckle. “I want to marry you today.” She sighed. “I just wish this dress fit.”

There was a pause and Jin stood up, putting on his best practical voice. “Let’s have a look.” 

She got to her feet, dropping his hand as she reached beneath her arm and held the excess fabric away from her body. Jin could see there were a couple of inches spare; if it weren’t for the dress fitting relatively well around her wide hips, it would have fallen to the floor at the change in her movement, leaving her in nothing but her panties. 

She gestured towards the decorative cream-coloured desk by the window. “I think there’s a sewing kit in the draw.”

Jin grinned, moving away from her to open it. “I got an A in Home Economics.” He rummaged past a few spare miniature bottles of shampoo and conditioner to find the small kit; several spools of cotton and different lengths of needles were represented alongside a handful of metal safety pins. Jin eyed these hopefully, pulling them from the bag. “We might not have to sew it.” He said, holding them up. Min-seo smiled in reply as he adjusted the fabric beside the zipper, folding it neatly before pinning it in several places. 

“You can’t really see…” Jin said, attaching the last one. Min-seo turned to the full-length mirror in the corner of the room to look, seeing that he was right. So long as she did not draw attention to it by raising her arms, the adjustments were not noticeable from a distance and, more importantly, the pins prevented the dress from sliding off her bust. “It’s just for an hour or two. We could get somebody to properly look at it later.” Jin suggested, just as a knock at the door came. Hyo-yeon eyed Min-seo’s dress as she entered the room. 

“I found a makeup artist downstairs.” The older woman explained. “They could be up in just a minute.”

When Min-seo didn’t answer, Jin turned to her, cupping her face gently in his soft palm. “What do you want to do?”

Her eyes flickered from her boyfriend to her sister. She smiled and her entire face seemed to light up. “I’ll see you down there.” She promised, leaning forwards and placing a gentle peck on Jin’s lips. 

He smiled against her as he returned the kiss chastely. Pulling away, he brushed her cheekbone with his thumb. “I love you.”

***

The ceremony had been delayed for twenty minutes and the atmosphere downstairs had started to grow understandably tense and disorderly. The sight of Min-seo’s bridesmaids rushing down the aisle ten minutes before to whisper to the confused registrar caused a wave of commotion among the guests seated near the front; the couple’s parents clearly agitated. Yoongi shuffled awkwardly on his seat as the bride’s father mouthed a question to his oldest daughter. Hyo-yeon simply shrugged before disappearing back down the aisle.

The other members had taken their correct seats on the aisle behind their girlfriends.

“What’s taking them so long?” Jimin asked Namjoon as he twisted his body towards the back of the room, clutching the back of his chair.

“Maybe she got cold feet.” Taehyung suggested on his other side, much to the annoyance of the leader.

“She’s probably just nervous.” Namjoon said as the maknae leaned forward in his chair. Young-soon was seated directly in front of him and, from his position, he could see that the delicate gold chain of the necklace she wore had come unclasped at the back; the gold hook dislodged from the adjustable hoops. He reached forward and gently tapped her on the shoulder.

“What?” She asked quietly, keeping her voice hushed as she slowly turned around,

“Your necklace is coming loose.” Jungkook explained, pointing in the direction of the little diamond which rested beautifully between her breasts.

Her hand moved to the chain, giving it a cautionary tug and seeing he was right when it slid off her neck. She smiled a little flusteredly and handed him the chain, turning to face the front of the room and moving her hair from the back of her neck to give him access as he gently clasped it for her. His hands paused lightly on her skin, lingering tenderly for a moment. He wondered whether she would pull away and was relieved when she didn’t.

“Thank you.” She smiled, turning back to flash him a grateful smile. The necklace had been a gift from her father on her 21st birthday.

“You’re welcome.” He whispered as the room fell silent at the sound of the heavy back doors opening. Jin entered the room a little bunglingly, sensing the awkward atmosphere among the worried and confused guests. Yoongi got to his feet to greet him as the elderly registrar fumbled with his collar, a little relieved.

The younger man placed his hand on Jin’s shoulder, turning him away from the onlooking eyes. “Is she coming?” He whispered.

Jin nodded and Yoongi sighed in relief as the older man walked confidently over to the registrar, cupping his hand over the man’s ear as he murmured an explanation. The doors at the back opened once more and the audience turned excitedly in their chairs as the men at the front took their places. The pianist started the bridal march cheerfully and there was a clumsy pause among the guests as the doorway stood empty.

Cassandra turned to Ji-eun in her seat. “Is she coming?” She asked nervously.

The older woman did not have time to reply; Min-seo’s petite frame became visible in the otherwise dark doorway and an audible gasp rose through the audience as she walked into the room.

Nana turned to Ara, smiling gleefully. “She looks so beautiful!” She commented and the young woman beside her nodded in response.

The two bridesmaids followed Min-seo gracefully, the trio seeming to float along the aisle in their floor-length gowns. From the front of the room, Jin stepped forward, unable to stop himself beaming at the sight of her. She had foregone the traditional bridal veil and, as she moved closer, he could see her features were bare and glowing. She had clearly opted to forego the help of the makeup artist and Jin felt proud of her; she didn’t need the mascara or smoky eyeshadow; her natural beauty could not be enhanced in his eyes. Min-seo could not keep her eyes off Jin as she moved closer; reaching out her hands as she met him. He took them in his, turning inwards to face her. Her smile was delicate and beautiful.

“Do I look okay?” She whispered.

Jin raised his hand to her cheek, his dark eyes never straying from hers. He nodded, his stomach filling with butterflies. He barely heard the low boom of the registrar’s voice as the elderly man stepped forward, beginning the vows. It was like no one else was in the room but her. Jin repeated after the man at his turn and she repeated the vows back. They had opted to keep things traditional with only a few variations; Jin didn’t think he had the talent to do any justice in explaining his feelings towards Min-seo anymore than he had already told her during their two years together.

They finally broke apart at the cue for the exchanging of rings and Yoongi stepped forward. Min-seo flashed him a thankful smile as he pulled the gold bands from his top pocket; hers slightly thinner and with a faint, floral pattern etched on the surface of the metal. She held out her hand, suddenly fearful at the last moment that, like her dress, it would be loose on her fourth finger. Clasping the end of her hand gently to keep her from trembling, Jin slid it on easily and she was relieved to find it was a perfect fit. She repeated the motion, unable to help herself giggling a little as she manoeuvered the band over his knuckle, the action novel.

The room erupted with applause and, for the first time since the start of the ceremony, Jin looked into the crowd, observing the proud smiles on many faces. He thought he spotted some of his bandmates in tears but his inspection was quickly interrupted by the registrar’s permission that he may finally kiss the bride. Min-seo’s lips were warm and gentle against his as he pressed into her smile, opening his mouth a little to capture her lips between his. There was the unmistakable taste of salt on her skin and, when he broke away, he could see she had started to cry once more, this time in happiness. Her grin remained and he reached out to brush her cheek with his thumb, chasing the tears as they fell.

PART THREE

Jin sipped his flute of champagne slowly as he shook countless numbers of hands. He spied Min-seo from across the room, chatting away to Nana and Hoseok and wondered whether her wrist was just as sore at his. Donghyuk stepped forward just as Do-Hyeong left and grasped his hand before he had chance to offer it.

“You did really well up there!” The younger man smiled, his voice both surprisingly genuine and sober. He had been seated near the back of the room with the company’s producers, makeup artists and stylists. Jin nodded with a smile, placing his hand gratefully on his shoulder.

“Thanks for coming.”

Across the dancefloor, which remained empty save the few children in attendance who skidded across the polished surface on their knees to the upbeat bop of an old Bigbang song, Young-soon handed Jungkook a bubbly glass of champagne, sipping her own with an approving sigh.

“Are you still crying?” She smirked, observing the puffy redness of his eyes.

He smiled shyly. “I can’t help it.” He admitted. He had been set off both during the ceremony and later, during the speeches.

The sincerity of his reply made her chest ache and she couldn’t help but reach for his hand with her spare. “I hope you don’t cry this much at our wedding…you’ll set me off.” She mocked, taking another sip.

Jungkook glanced at her, their cheeks both stained a matching pink at her confession; he didn’t know whether it was the alcohol she had consumed or the fact that the wedding had been beautiful, but his girlfriend seemed to glow with joy. He felt his stomach lurch pleasantly at the thought of one day marrying her. It had taken months for him to earn back her affection following his moment of stupidity and weakness, but her words gave him hope that things could be repaired.

He smiled gently, a little stunned. “I’ll try.”

She leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his smooth cheek, the sweet blend of bergamot, orchid and rose drifting pleasantly from where she had dabbed a couple of drops of perfume on her collarbones and behind her ears.

Behind the couple, Min-seo weaved her way through the clusters of guests, clutching a glass of water she had gotten from the open bar. The alcohol she had drunk at dinner and during the speeches had made her feel a little lightheaded, an after effect of the unusual day, and she wanted to be able to enjoy the after-party as much as possible. She jumped apologetically, clutching her drink tightly as she bumped against a male figure.

She tucked the edge of her dress towards her. “Oh! Sorry Yoongi.” She smiled shyly. “My dress is a bit puffy.”

The older man shook his head gently in reply, his eyes soft. “It’s okay.” He cast her a quick glance. “You look really beautiful.” He affirmed.

Min-seo couldn’t help but blush and reached for his hand, taking it gently in hers; it was cold but soft; she could feel the outlines of his veins and bones beneath her fingers but it felt good to show him how grateful she was for all he had done. “Thanks.” She said. “I’m glad I went without makeup…your speech was really emotional.” She paused, appreciating the little tug of his lips as he smiled. “I can tell how much he means to you. I felt relieved when he told me he’d asked you to be his best man.”

He shrugged humbly, a little embarrassed. “I did my best.”

The pair looked up as the pop music blaring through the speakers abruptly stopped. The DJ, who had been chosen specifically by Jin to avoid arguments among the several guests who had wanted to perform at the reception, took to the small stage at the far end of the hall, microphone in hand. He cleared his throat a couple of times before requesting that the new bride and groom take to the dancefloor.

Min-seo turned to Yoongi, flustered. “Oh, that’s me!” She beamed, a little surprised at her new title. The older man waved her off as she slipped through the sea of people, placing her glass of water on one of the tables as she dashed towards the dance floor, holding up her dress with one hand.

Jin, on the other side of the room, did the same and they met in the middle, coming together gracefully as a slow ballad started. Min-seo hooked her arms gently around the back of his neck as they swayed together, his hands on her hips rocking her from side to side. They could feel the gazes of the audience on them as the guests circled the dance floor, trying to get the best view. The children at the front looked up in awe as Min-seo and Jin looked softly at each other, him pressing his lips against her hair and whispering in her ear. She grinned as he pulled away and touched her lips to his.

Yoongi found a seat at the edge of the room and settled down, watching the dance as he slowly sipped a glass of single malt scotch. He felt surprisingly content, recognising how special the day had been and proud of himself for not messing up.

The DJ, mid-way through the song, invited any couples who wished to join in onto the dance floor and the newlyweds became lost in the deluge. Namjoon and Ji-eun along with Nana and Hoseok were the first to join in, settling closely against one another as they danced slowly. Seconds later, Jimin and Ara found each other and joined in at the edges of the crowded floor, where a cluster of children attempted to join in.

Young-soon turned to Jungkook. “Do you want to?” She asked, nodding towards the dance floor. Jungkook grinned toothily in reply, taking her hand in his and leading her to a gap in the crowd. He touched her waist, his other hand finding itself in the wavy strands at the end of her loose ponytail, fingering the locks gently.

She smiled, looking him in the eye. “I really love you.” She whispered, her voice steady and sincere.

Jungkook felt his heart leap and he was forced to steady his hand as he brushed her hair away from her face. They moved forward in unison, their lips meeting earnestly as they held each other. He tilted her chin upwards with his finger gently as he captured her mouth over and over again, taking in her sweet, familiar taste and scent. He could feel the emotion in her lips and felt his eyes grow itchy with tears once more; it had been so long since things had felt like this between them.

“I love you too.” He murmured against her lips, slowly pulling away as the song ended. He could feel his stomach growing light and giddy with butterflies.

She nodded, reaching towards his forehead to brush his slightly wavy hair with the ends of her nails. “I’m really glad we met…” She confessed. “I’m glad I’ve got you.”

He paused, considering her words. He didn’t think he had ever felt so in love with her. “You always will.” He whispered, capturing her lips once more.

Yoongi took another sip of whisky, watching the couples casually from his position on the sofa. He fought the instinct to go outside the French patio doors for a cigarette, knowing it would do no good. He glanced around the venue, his gaze pausing for a moment on Jungkook and Young-soon, locked in a tight embrace. He felt happy for them, knowing how hard the past year had been between them. 

He took a final sip, finishing the shot and his eyes met with those of a solitary woman sat on her own a couple of tables down from him. She was a couple of years older than him at a guess and not unattractive. He hesitated, considering the possibility for a moment, before turning away. It was not unusual for singles to feel insecure at weddings but, in hindsight, he didn’t think a quick fuck would make him feel any better.

Min-seo and Jin broke apart as the slow ballad made way for an Ed Sheeran pop song. Many of the couples stayed on the dance floor but Min-seo, thirsty for the discarded glass of water, made a beeline for the tables and drank the glass dry in four or five long gulps, feeling parched. She smiled, regarding the sea of couples and hoping that they were all as happy as she and Jin were tonight. One lone figure, however, caught her eye and she felt her stomach tug in sympathy. She had only met his ex on two occasions but it was enough for her to know how much he had loved her. She wondered whether he was thinking of her and whether her day of joy was inadvertently reminding him of what he no longer had. She trailed over to him, picking up the ends of her dress to avoid getting her heels caught in the hem. Her friend seemed lost in thought and she coughed politely to catch his attention.

She smiled as he looked up, meeting her gaze. “Yoongi?” She asked gently, offering her hand. “Do you want to dance?”


End file.
